MY WAY HOME IS THROUGH YOU
by TomiShaped
Summary: Remy Mayhem moved from Forks before she was old enough to remember it. When she comes back, she is instantly vexed by these kids even weirder then she is. The tiny Pixie girl was fun. But what was with her older brother? Why wouldn't he leave her alone?


**A/N: **I haven't posted up on this site in… forever and a day now. Most of my stuff goes on tokiohotelfiction dot net nowadays. But that would be because most of my stories are Tokio Hotel and those aren't allowed here. But my friend Amanda wanted me to write a Twilight story.

I'm known for slash. Lots and lots and lots of slash. But I'm gonna give this Het thing another try. I've also been known as PunkyEmoFreak for the longest time. But I've changed to TomiShaped awhile ago now.

ANYWAYS! Read, review, love. =]

TomiShaped - Erin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight. I never have, and I never will. I make no profit off of this story. I'm writing it for fun. I do, however, own Remy, Riley, and Roxanna.

**Thank Yous:** None yet.

xXxXxXxXxX

**|| CHAPTER ONE - I'M BACK || REMY'S POV ||**

I was born here in Forks, Washington. I remember nothing about it. By the time I could walk, my dad took full custody of me and we moved away from this boring town. So I grew up extremely happy in my beautiful home of New York City. People never questioned me or gave me weird looks as I walked down the streets of Broadway shows and shopping districts. Okay, I can't say no one did, because, well, I am weird. But, people like me weren't too rare to see.

I'm short, really, really short. Even for a sixteen year old. I'm a solid five foot one, and I'm never going to get any taller. But I'm okay with that, I like being short. The only problem is though, because of my height I look like a twelve year old. And because of how I dress, I'm often called… fuck, what was it? An 'Out Of Control Toddler'. People are just jealous, that's the way I look at it.

But that's not the point. The point is, my dad gave up on me and sent me to live with my mom in stupid Washington because I got in the smallest, _tinniest_, bit of trouble out in New York. I was hanging out with a few of the dancers from the Taboo. And okay, yeah, I'll admit, I was the only girl in the bunch. But! The guys were al gay! So really, if you think about it, I was just like I was hanging out with a bunch of girls anyways.

I don't remember an awful lot about that night. I remember Eric decided that I was going to go the cast party with all of them. I remember actually meeting Boy George. Who, by the way, is fucking awesome! And then… I remember someone pulling out some acid… and metallic taste on my tongue… and waking up two days later curled up in Boy Georg's arms.

It. Was. AWESOME!

Well, until I got home and dad told me I had to go live with my mom. I mean, hello! It was Boy Georg! It's not like we did anything! But he wasn't gonna listen to any of it. Once my dad made up his mind, that was the end of it. So now, I'm in the car next to my mom, driving to the place that was ultimately going to be my personal hell on earth. It amazed me that I only had one choice when it came to what high school I could go too. It amazed me even further that it only took us maybe ten minutes in the car to get there. Back in New York, it took me almost an hour to get to school by subway and bus. And forty-five minutes if dad drove me.

"Remy, I know this is a little strange for you. But you're going to like it here. I promise you." She smiled at me, I continued to stare out the window with a sullen look on my face. I hardly knew this woman. I hadn't seen her more then once or twice since dad moved me away. He wouldn't come here, I refused to come here, and mother couldn't afford to come out to New York. "If you want, we can go shopping today instead?" She offered, looking over my clothes once again. I scared her, it made me laugh. "We can get you some things that will help you fit in around here."

"No thanks, Cleo." I said, she frowned. She hated that I called her by her first name. She may have birthed me, but that didn't make her my 'mom' by anything other then genetics. "You may not have realized it, but I like to stand out. I like the way I am. And I am not going to change so this stupid, boring town will accept me and make me fit in." I said bluntly and she sighed.

She pulled into the parking lot, pulled a few dollars from her purse, and held it out to me. "Lunch money," she explained as I took the money from her hand and put it in my bra. She flinched at that, I smirked a little and shrugged my shoulder, "I'll be back at three thirty to pick you up." I needed to get a license or something, I was not going to have this lady driving me around everywhere. But having a license in New York was kinda, really, really pointless.

"Don't bother," I told her, pulling my Hello Kitty messenger bag up onto my shoulder as I opened her car door, "I'll walk home, I like walking. I'm a New Yorker, Cleo. I walked everywhere there too." I said, slamming her car door and stalking towards the school. This place was so god damn weird. The school wasn't even a building! It was a bunch of buildings with different numbers on the doors.

People stared at me as I walked to the office, I just smiled at them, flipping my hair over my shoulder. I wasn't kidding when I said I like to stand out and like the way I dress. Even if it is a bit weird. And I choose today, just like every other, to dress to my fullest. Bright colored shadow and liner covered over my eyes. Every single piercing I had was in. Quite a few of my tattoos were visible. But that wasn't what made me stand out the most. My clothes did. Today was bright blue fishnet stockings, a baby pink skirt, and a white, hello kitty shirt. It matched my bag. I wore childish beaded bracelets from my wrist up to my elbow on both arms an around my neck was a bunch of necklaces, one holding a baby pacifier on it. My fingers held a few rings, all big, and bright. My hair was done up in Anime-Style pigtails, black and poofy and a child's 10th birthday tiara was on my head. I looked cute. My shoes were probably the most normal thing I was wearing. Simple, perfectly white, converse high tops. I'm cute. I know it.

The lady in front office just stared at me as she got me my schedule, hardly saying more then ten words to me. Whatever. People were really going to have to get used to me, because I wasn't going to change. "HEY! HEADS UP!" I heard someone call from behind me, I turned and instantly ducked down as a football came flying passed my head. A girl came running up to me, quite out of breath and grinning. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to almost hit you." She said, holding her hand out to me. "I'm Riley Jane, Junior. You Cleo's kid?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah," I said, taking her hand and smiling, "I'm Remy. You know Cleo?" I asked, pushing my bangs behind my ears.

She nodded, "Yeah, she's like, my unofficial aunt. My mom and her are best friends. She's been talking non-stop about you coming here to mom. But you're not quite what I expected. I mean, I heard you were from New York, but I totally pictured like- expensive clothes and kinda a real bitch. But you're totally cute."

I laughed, finally, someone who gets it. "I know I am," I said, grinning at her.

She took my schedule from my hand without asking and I instantly liked her even more. She should live in New York, she'd fit in well there. "Sweet, you have four of six hours with me. First, third, forth, and sixth. Come on, we're gonna be late." She linked her arm with mine and I giggled, watching everyone as I walked with her. Instant friends. Kinda fun. "You're gonna have to talk to the teacher, we have assigned seating." She said, pointing me towards a tall, almost flamboyant looking guy.

He was nice, his name was Mr. Mantilla. He sent me to an empty table for two, the only empty one in the class. My partners name was Alice, she was never late he told me, so she'd be here soon. When Alice walked in, I stared. She had stopped at the door with another girl- much taller then her, with blonde and red dreadlocks and had given her a kiss. My partner was a lesbian. Sweet.

She looked like a pixie, dancing to the chair next to me and instantly held her hand out to me. "You look exactly like I thought you would, Remy," She said, smiling and I stared in a bit of shock, looking at the pale hand that was extended out to me. "I'm Alice Cullen, You're Remy Mayhem. I already know. You've been the talk the school all morning." She explained and I let out a little breath of relief.

That made so much more sense now. "Oh, right." I said, taking her hand and smiling at her. "Nice to meet you, Alice."

"You too!" She said, her voice was so smooth. Like… whimsical. I know that sounds weird. But I'm serious. She was like a Broadway actress, pretty enough to be one, but… at the same time, you could totally tell she wasn't. That it was just her. She was weird. I loved it. "We're gonna be great friends, Remy." She told me, lifting her hand to move my crown a little and I blinked a few times, "I can just tell these things."

I nodded a bit, accepting her answer. Some people were just really good at things like that. I liked her enough to become friends with her. She didn't say anything else to me after that since class had started. I couldn't blame her, watching Mantilla teach was just fun to watch. He was all over the place, and he wasn't a very good teacher. I'm just lucky I was already good at Math. After class though, she got up and ran to the door before I had time to think twice. The dreadlocked girl was already at the door waiting for her. Too weird.

"You have Gym next, don't you?" Riley asked from behind me and I yelped a little. I nodded though, "Lucky! You're in Gym with Alice's sexy brothers. Emmett and Edward Cullen. I swear to god, you're first day here and you're already the luckiest girl at the school! Do you know how many people would kill to be sitting next to Alice? Let alone talk to her. You're really lucky, Remy."

I laughed, shrugging my shoulder. "She was sweet. And as for her brother, I'm not really into guys our age. So I can't see myself really caring about them." I said honestly and she laughed at me.

"You say that now… just wait until you see them. You'll fall head over heals like every other straight girl and gay guy in this school." She said as we started walking out of the room, "I'll see you in art, Remy."

"See ya, Riley…" People here… aren't as bad as I thought they would be. But fuck, they are really weird. Even by my standards.

xXxXxXxXxX

**A/N:** That's it for now. I hope you like where it's going, let me know, ya? Anyhow. I'm off to write more. Edward is in the next chapter. I love Edward. ♥ He's so pretty!

Read, Review, Love.

TomiShaped - Erin


End file.
